


Give me a whisper

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, FosterDadLin, Hurt/Comfort, Lams - Freeform, Light Angst, Panic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John have a fight and Lin gets them to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!as always ohNooOOOOoos AU.Title is from guns n roses Don't Cry.enjoy!

Alex entered the apartment,slamming the door.He instantly regretted it,not wanting to annoy Lin or Vanessa.Hoping none of them were home he made his way to his room.'Alex?'Lins voice called from the kitchen.He sighed,walking in his direction.Lin sat at the table,typing on his laptop and holding Sebastian.When he heard his foster son step into the room he looked up and immediately was shocked by his tear swollen,red eyes and scared look.'Mijo,what happened?I thought you went to John?'he asked,eyes wide.At the mention of Johns name Alexs tears started flowing again.

Lin jumped up,directing him to sit down and stroking through his hair.When Alex had calmed down a little he took a look at Lins laptop.'What are you writing?' 'Unimportant.Did something happen with John?'Alex nodded.'Do you wanna talk about it?'The younger one considered it.'I don't really know.I mean you're so busy and stuff.I don't wanna bother you.I'd rather just go up to my room.'Lin shook his head.'Mijo,nothing is more important than your wellbeing.You don't have to tell me but if you want to I'll be glad to listen.'The words comforted Alex,soothed him enough to start talking.

'Um well it started off as nothing.John was stressed the whole day but it didn't seem serious.Then he asked me a question,i don't even know what it was about anymore.Something about a thing we wanted to go to together.And i said that i didn't know.And then he yelled at me,asking if i ever knew anything and it was just one sentence but you know how i react to screaming.I started crying and he immediately apologised and stuff but i just went and yeah,that's it.He called me about a million times on my way here.'

Alex examined the man in front of him carefully for a reaction but just as Lin was about to start talking he started again:'Lin,i just feel so stupid.I mean who the fuck runs away because their boyfriends screams at them one time?He's probably calling to break up with me,i'm way too complicated and sensitive and dumb and...' 'Shh.'Lin interrupted the boys panicked stream of words.'Listen to me,okay?It's totally fine that you reacted the way you did.You don't need to aplogise for your fears.And I'm pretty sure John is calling because he's sorry.He already tried to apologise.Sometimes he can get nearly as hotheaded as you.You should talk to him when you're ready.' Alex stared at Lin.'Why are you able to make every situation look more positive?' Lin smiled.'You'll learn to not think of the worst possible outcome all the time too.It's only natural that you do after all you've been through,mijo.'Alex nodded,almost convinced.His phone lit up with Johns contact once again and he sighed.'I'm gonna take this.'he mumbled.Lin grinned and made his way out of the kitchen.'I'll be in the living room if you need me.' 

As soon as Alex picked up Johns worried voice filled his senses.'Alex!Thank god.I'm so so sorry.Are you okay?I'm sorry for yelling,i forgot.Please let me apologise.Can i come over?' 'Yeah.' Alex mumbled.'Okay.I'll be there in ten.'

Alex sat nervously next to Lin on the living room couch,waiting for Johns arrival.After a kind of motivational speech he now kept the boy busy with having him look over some his lines.When the doorbell rang,Alex kinda jumped but Lin flashed him an uplifting smile.'It'll be alright.That boy loves you.Please,just hear him out.'Alex tried his best to give a smile back but he was pretty sure it turned out miserable.

As he opened the door John basically jumped at him,embracing him in a hug.He was out of breath and as Alex didn't see his bike in the driveway he figured that he ran and the thought of it made Alexs heart jump a little.'Hey.'he whispered when John let go of him.'Let's go to my room.'The two boys walked there in silence which was immediately broken after they had sat down on the bed.

'Alexander,I'm so incredibly sorry.I just snapped,i was so stressed that i just forgot how you react to yelling.I know this is not an excuse but I'm so so sorry and it won't happen again.'Alex thought.Then he nodded.'Okay.'he said.'Okay,what?' John asked,perplexed.'It's okay-okay.I forgive you-okay.I mean it felt horrible but i know you regret it and i trust you.I know you mean it.And i know what it feels like to say the wrong thing in the wrong situation.'He smirked at the last sentence.John took his boyfriends hands in his.'Thank you,darling.I won't betray your trust again.I love you.' 'I love you too.' Alex whispered.

In the evening that day Alex kissed John goodbye at the door and then ran to Lin,hugging him.'Woah,what did i do to deserve this?'he laughed,hugging back.'Helping me with the John thing and being all positive but still not naive and stuff.'Lin smiled,pulling his foster son even closer.'It was my pleasure.'

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.lol don't be shy to give feedback or correct any grammar mistakes cause im still german.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:http:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
